


Incidental Catch

by russianpunk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, Eventual Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Ice Skating, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianpunk/pseuds/russianpunk
Summary: Yuuri never really believed in mythical creatures, claiming that it was just a bunch of made up stories to get children to fall asleep at night. His perspective suddenly shifted when a handsome stranger with no name saves him drowning. Now faced with the struggles of introducing this mystery man to the human world, Yuuri feels like there is more to this man than he lets on.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Reeled In

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on updating every Saturday unless specified otherwise. Just a heads up that this series does include smoking, near death experiences, talking about suicide (never actually doing such), and themes of depression and anxiety.  
> Please enjoy!

Yuuri wouldn’t stop skating, he outright refused too. If he headed home, the reality of what happened last night would hit him like a ton of bricks. The sounds of his skates sliding against the ice were soothing his nerves and almost made him forget. Almost. What he couldn't stop, though, was that time was flying by too fast. The minutes turned into hours, and those hours disappeared too fast. To Yuuri’s dismay, the Ice Castle had to close down for the day, forcing him off the ice and into the changing room. He took his sweet time changing. Slowly zipping up his bag, Yuuri sighed. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to keep the employees here longer than needed. Yuuri pushed the changing room door open, avoiding looking at anything except the exit.

“Hey Yuuri...?” a concerned voice called out to him. Yuuri froze. He didn't feel like facing Yuuko, knowing that she could tell something was wrong with him today. He turned around, finally facing Yuuko and her questioning stare. “You seem distant today. Is everything ok?” She said it so softly that Yuuri had doubted that he heard it at all.

Yuuri’s voice caught in his throat. He didn’t dare speak of what was on his mind, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t keep the tears from threatening to spill out. With a shaky breath, Yuuri finally responded to her question, “Yeah, I just don’t want to talk about it right now. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He hated lying to her. They grew up together and shared secrets that no one else knew. Yuuko’s eyes narrowed, clearly expressing that she didn’t believe him one bit, but she decided to let the subject go. Yuuri would tell her when he was ready, and she did hope that it would be sooner rather than later. A quick exchange of goodbyes and Yuuri made his way out of the building.

Cold and sore, Yuuri started the long walk back home. With each step, he could feel his ankles screaming louder and louder in pain. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed himself so hard today. He could feel several blisters developing, but he’d just have to put up with it. Yuuri sighed, his mind couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened last night. Vicchan… he shook his head, trying to not let himself spiral. Yuuri desperately needed a distraction, something that would keep his mind off of the fact that there would be no furry friend waiting at home to welcome his return.

He had spent a good half of his day at Minako’s ballet studio and the other half at the Ice Castle. Yuuri had kept telling himself and his parents that doing physical activities would be a much-needed distraction from what happened the night before. He just needed to spend the least amount of time at home as he could manage without making his parents and Mari worry about him.

Minako also had asked him what was going on. Yuuri was almost positive that she knew the truth, seeing as how she spends most of her evenings in his mother's company, but just like Yuuko, she wanted him to take his time admitting it.

As he was nearing the end of the bridge, he forced himself to take a break, his feet throbbing. Leaning against the barrier, Yuuri fished out the thing that had been burning a mental hole in his pants all day. A simple dog tag that read the name of his beloved pet, Victor. The setting sun catching the silver tag just right to be able to see all of the scratches and visible damage it had taken throughout the years. Yuuri couldn’t stop the aching feeling in his chest as his breath quickened. Hot tears had overflowed, pouring out of his eyes and burnt his cheeks. A silent sob shook his entire being as he fully collapsed against the barrier. His hand tightly clenching the dog tag, now refusing to look at it. He silently cursed at himself for letting his emotions take over him. He wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened, to be blissfully ignorant. His wishes went unanswered, seeing as he was still crying.

It took a while, but he finally got himself to calm down, wiping the tears away from his now bloodshot eyes. Sighing, he looked around, checking to see if anyone had seen his breakdown. This was a small town, word would have spread fast, rumors about him and his well being. Seeing with his own eyes that no one was around, he started to put the dog tag back into his pocket. He paused because within that moment, the tag had slipped through his fingers, hitting the ground and bouncing back up and over the edge of the bridge.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched it hit the water. “No… no… NO!” He screamed, running the remainder of the bridge and onto the beach. He saw where it had roughly landed, right? It should still be easy to find… his erratic thoughts swirled and spiraled throughout his head as he hurriedly threw off his jacket and shoes. He wasn't going to lose that tag if it was the last thing he would ever do!

Running into the freezing water, his confidence that he would be able to retrieve it was diminishing. The water was deep, dark, and murky. The setting sun wasn't helping his case either. Despite all of the things telling him to not do it, it didn’t stop him as he ducked his head under the water. He tried to open his eyes, trying to find a glint of the silvery dog tag, but the saltwater just burned his eyes. He frantically searched for what felt like forever, ignoring the need to resurface for air. His anxiety was flooding him. He felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest and his throat felt like it was closing. He could feel himself getting light-headed. Reluctantly, he finally allowed himself to stop searching to take a breath.

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, something that had moved. Turning his head, he couldn't spot anything. Maybe it was just a fish, he told himself. Part of him wanted to find out what it was, but his lungs were screaming for air. He started to swim towards the surface, taking more energy than he had expected. He saw something move again, making him subconsciously gasp, feeling the water flood into his lungs. He coughed, choking, his throat still closing on him as his anxiety hadn't subsided at all. He violently tried to swim towards the surface, feeling as if he was sinking instead of swimming, seeing as he was no closer to the surface than when he started.

His eyelids fluttered, giving up. He couldn't breathe and couldn't swim, the cold water felt like it was seeping into his bones. He had accepted his fate. He was going to die here. His family was going to lose another within 24 hours… Toshiya, Hiroko, Mari, Minako, Yuuko… he was going to miss all of them.

As a last-ditch effort to try and live, he reached his hand out towards the surface. Doubting, though, that anyone could see it. The last of the air he had escaped his mouth. His vision growing blurry, he could have sworn he saw a hand reach back towards him.


	2. Blade Bait

Dark.

Silent.

Cold.

Vast.

Empty.

Yuuri felt like he was being suspended through space, his body feeling weightless and nonexistent. He felt tired, oh so tired. He felt a cold seep into his bones, making him shiver. Maybe this is what death is like, Yuuri thought to himself, it's not too bad once you get past the chill.

Before him, a pinhole of light hit his face. It was warm, comforting, inviting. Somehow it felt familiar. Yuuri reached out to it, trying to embrace the light more. The light then grew, slowly but surely. It went from being a pinhole to a stage light, fully encompassing his entire body. Yuuri loved it. Never has he felt more comforted and loved than he did now.

All too soon, the light left. Nervously, Yuuri looked around. Where could it have gone? It couldn't have gone far. Maybe if he moved towards where it was before, he might be able to find it again. In his journey, he could hear something. It took a while to become comprehensible, but it was someone calling out his name. He wondered who it was...

"Yuuri… YUURI!" A voice called out. It sounded so familiar, but it sounded panicked, worried, and terrified. All Yuuri wanted was to console whoever was crying out for him.

Without warning, Yuuri's eyes snapped open. His body convulsed, violently coughing and spitting the water out of his lungs. Gasping for air, he finally saw who was calling his name. It was Yuuko. How did she find me? I was drowning and… wait, wasn’t someone trying to save me?

"Yuuko…" Yuuri tried to say, his voice hoarse and unwilling to cooperate with him. Yuuko threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"You idiot! I thought you were dead…" Yuuko's grip on him tightened. "I was walking home and I saw you washed up on shore, not breathing…" she clearly couldn't say more as she trembled, unable to control her breathing to finish her sentence.

"Wait… you didn't save me?" Yuuri mumbled. Yuuko pulled away from the hug, confusion was written all over her face. "I could have sworn someone had pulled me from the water."

"If that was the case, they would have stuck around to call you an ambulance." She reasoned, wiping tears from her face. She did have a point, but Yuuri vividly remembered a hand reaching back at him. He might have also seen his savior's face, but he failed to remember what it looked like. "Either way, let's get you home. Your parents must be worried sick."

Yuuko got up and offered her hand to Yuuri, who gladly accepted it. As he tried to stand up, his legs failed beneath him, almost sending him crashing back onto the ground. With her skater's instinct, Yuuko was able to swoop him up and prevent him from completely falling. Taking his arm over her shoulder, they started to make the journey to the Yu-topia Katsuki.

Before long, they had reached the front door of the familiar hot springs. Yuuko struggled to open it for a moment but managed to open it with ease once she got a good grip.

"Welcome ba… oh my goodness!" Hiroko cried out, seeing the state of her son and his friend were in. Yuuri was drenched and lacked the strength to even hold himself up. Hiroko immediately called for her husband and daughter, asking for their help. Mari was the first to arrive, taking Yuuri from Yuuko. Mari and Takeshi then led Yuuri to his room.

Yuuko sat down for a second, trying to catch her breath. "I… found Yuuri… washed up on shore." She said in between gasps for air. She watched as Hiroko immediately get upset. "Did something happen last night?" Yuuko asked, prying into her, trying to figure out why she might have found him in that state.

"Vicchan passed away last night. He choked on some food and we didn't make it in time to take him to the vet." Hiroko stated, trying not to let out tears. "Do you think Yuuri had tried to…"

"There's no way to know for sure. We have to ask him once he feels better." Yuuko sighed, running her hands through her hair. "He swears he saw someone save him, but he was out of the water when I found him and there was no one in sight."

Silence. Both women deep in thought. Just then, Mari re-entered the room, who had only heard the last part of the conversation. Lighting up a cigarette, she suggested, "Maybe he hallucinated it. Some people claim that they saw things while on their deathbed. Maybe Yuuri is no different." She took a slow drag on her cigarette, continuing her thought, she proceeded to tell her mother and Yuuko that Yurri was in his bed, wrapped in several blankets and completely shivering. Saying that he seems to be fine, they just have to reheat him up.

Yuuko took that as her cue to leave. She had her kids and husband back home, probably worried about her. Hiroko's question rolled around in her head. Maybe he did try to kill himself, but Yuuri never seemed to be suicidal… those thoughts were for a different day. For now, she had to let him rest and recuperate. Giving a quick farewell, she left Yuuri in the capable hands of his parents and sister.

***

Yuuri groaned, the light pouring from his window was too much for him right now. He unraveled himself from his blankets and felt around for his glasses. Putting them on, Yuuri glanced at the clock on the wall… 11 am… he groaned again. He was planning on heading over to Minako's studio early this morning, but clearly, those plans fell through.

Swinging his leg over the side of his bed, his thoughts couldn’t stop thinking about how he could have sworn someone had saved him. There was no realistic way he was that far under the surface and was able to be washed ashore, that far away from the beach. There was just no way unless someone saved him, but Yuuko was right, there was no one else around when he woke up. He then made up his mind. He was going back to the beach. He desperately wanted to confirm to himself if there was someone who saved him. He could also see if Vicchan’s tag had washed up as well.

With shaky legs, he pushed himself up from the bed. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, he made his way into the main area of the house. Surprisingly, there was no one around. Good, he thought, no one to stop me. He grabbed his jacket and slipped on a pair of shoes.

Sliding the door open, he came face to face with his sister, who was in the middle of extinguishing a cigarette. “What are you doing up?” She questioned, her face riddled with concern. “You almost just died, you should be resting.” Yuuri froze at her words, slowly meeting Mari’s gaze.

“I have to see for myself.” He muttered as he began to take a step, he could feel Mari grab his wrist.

“Yuuri, don’t do anything reckless. Mom’s really concerned. She thinks that you tried to… do that.” Her voice faltered, not willing to full say the word. “Please, I trust you enough, but be safe for our parent’s sake.”

Mari’s words rattled throughout Yuuri’s brain. Mom thought I was trying to kill myself, which wasn’t the case, but knowing that his mother thought that was what had happened made his heart sink.

“I’ll be ok, sis. That wasn’t my intention to begin with. But I have to find out if I really was saved last night.”

“Yeah, Yuuko found y…”

“Not her.” Yuuri bluntly called out, stopping his sister from saying another word. “I know she found me, but someone had to have pulled me from the water.” Mari didn’t say anymore, knowing that Yuuri can be as stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be, one of those times being now. She let go of his wrist, sighing with defeat. “I'll be home in an hour. That’s a promise.”

Yuuri quickly jogged away, needing to get himself as far away from the house as fast as he could manage. Taking long strides, he made it to the beach much faster than he had anticipated. He let his senses take in the surrounding area. Smelling the saltwater, hearing the seagulls cry out, hearing the crashing waves hit the shoreline.

He then set his sight on the sand, trying to see if Vicchan’s tag actually washed up onshore. He began to aimlessly wander the beach, a nagging thought in the back of his mind telling him that he’ll never be able to find it. He didn’t dare let those thoughts take over him, telling himself that he will find it.

Growing tired, he sat at the edge of the water, soaking his feet in it. To think that not that long ago he almost lost his life here… last night could have turned a whole lot worse if he hadn’t been found. A sour taste fills his mouth, telling him to stop thinking about it.

Deep in thought, Yuuri didn’t feel something looming over him. Within seconds, a hand had grasped onto Yuuri’s shoulder, startling the young man. Reflexively, Yuuri panicked and practically threw his body away from the unwanted touch, a yelp escaping his lips.

Yuuri glanced at the figure who had touched him, only to find his eyes stuck on the striking blue eyes of the man who stood before him. He noticed that he was draped in a tattered, worn sailcloth that probably was on the shore. Yuuri mentally swore this beach was almost always covered in litter. Yuuri didn’t dare look any further down, cause in the corner of his eye, it was painfully obvious that the man before him was completely naked underneath the ripped sheet. A burning blush crept among his face, but couldn’t dare look away from the man’s pretty eyes. He had long silver locks that somehow perfectly framed his face but looked like a tangled mess.

The mysterious man’s legs shook, much like a baby deer standing for the first time. He then extended his hand to Yuuri, very clearly holding onto something. Reluctantly, Yuuri also stretched out his hand, right under the other man's hand. Without warning, something slipped from the other's hand, dropping into Yuuri's hand. Yuuri knew instantly what it was, seeing a familiar silver glint in his hand.

With a pained gasp, the man dropped onto the sand, his legs failing to support him anymore. "Sir!" Yuuki cried out. "Are you ok?! Do you need a hospital?"

The man just smiled. With a hoarse voice, all Yuuri could hear was the man whisper to himself in a language he didn't recognize.


End file.
